That is very Unexpected
by waitingforthedoctor21
Summary: Arthur and Alfred are the complete opposites; Arthur is shy and keeps to himself while Alfred is outgoing and loves to be around people. Alfred befriends Arthur out of curiosity and finds out Arthur has a secret. A secret that is strange and Alfred finds out in a very unexpected way. How will Alfred deal with Arthur's secret and what will happen to their friendship? USUK SMUT
1. The Library

WARNING THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS! Okay, this will be my first ever smut writing, so you are warned. This chapter is like a prolong type thing, not really I'm just lazy and I really don't like to write long chapters xD

ENJOY!

* * *

**The Library**

The library was always empty, but during midterm and finals week; everyone was there. A young man named Alfred was busy studying for his chemistry final as everyone one else stopped and were now hanging out with their friends. This made the young blonde angry. He wanted to concentrate on what he was doing, but the noise around him was distracting him.

_Where's the librarian when you need them?_ He thought as his eyebrow twitched with anger.

On the other side of the library was Arthur Kirkland; as junior who was also studying for his finals. Arthur didn't mind the noise since he was use loud places. His green eyes scanned the large room and then back to his textbook. Arthur didn't have many friends at his university since he didn't talk much. He was quiet and kept to himself most of the time. He had two or three close friends, but usually just spent more time with just one of them.

Alfred on the other side was popular and was in many different activities on campus. He was on the football team, was a RA, he was also on the Student Activities Council. Alfred loved having people around him and enjoy being in big groups of friends. He did have one best friend that he could tell anything too, but he was a social butterfly.

It was now night time, and Alfred was still in the library studying. This time though, the library was empty except for two or three people. Alfred smiled as he could finally concentrate on what he was doing. He looked up for a little while took look around and see who was still here. His eyes landed on the Arthur and realized he had never seen the guy before; which was weird. Their university wasn't big since it was a private school, so Alfred knew everyone on campus or had seen them before, but this guy was someone Alfred had never seen before in his two years here.

Alfred wanted to talk to him and see if he was new here or maybe he was a professor. He did look a little too young to be one, but he could be a genius and finished he education early. As he was about to get up, he heard a slam on his desk causing him to jump up. He raised his fist to punch the person, but when he saw his friend Francis laughing at him, he just glared.

"Hahah that was pretty funny to see you jump like that." Alfred's French friend said.

"Asshole." Was all Alfred said and looked back at Arthur. "Hey, do you know who that is? Is he new?"

"Hmmm?" Francis looked over to where the American had been looking. "Oh, that is Arthur Kirkland. He is a junior like mah."

"Really? I thought I knew every junior here."

"Arthur really doesn't talk to anyone. He just likes to be alone I guess." Francis shrugged. "Why the interest?"

"I was just wondering is all."

"Hmmm...are you sure?" Francis smirked.

Alfred sighed and glared at Francis.

"I'm sure." But he was interested. Not in the way Francis was suggesting; Alfred was just interested in what kind of person Arthur was. He shrugged. He needed to get back to studying.


	2. Dude, He's Cute!

Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter. This one is a bit longer than the other one. I really don't like long chapters, so yeah... Haha oh! And I am talking to someone about being my beta! YAY! I'm so excited :D

* * *

**Dude, he's cute.**

It had been two days after Alfred saw Arthur that the two had an actual conversation. They were in the library again and Alfred had one more final to study for. He was using a reference book that Arthur needed and there was only one.

Arthur was a little skeptical about going and asking the jock to let him use the book once he was done. Arthur would always get nervous around people and especially someone he never talked to before, but he needed the book for his paper that was due in two hours. Taking a deep breath, he got up and walked over to the table Alfred was sitting in. He clenched his fists as he got closer and then took another deep breathe before he spoke.

"A-are...umm...don-ne with uh...t-that reference book.." He stuttered as he hid his face with his hair. He could feel his ears burn from the blush that was on his pale face. Alfred look up and wanted to laugh. He instantly found the Brit cute. The way he stuttered and the bright red color on his face was absolutely adorable.

"Not yet, but I'll give to ya once I'm done." Alfred said with a smile on his face. Arthur nodded and quickly ran away back to his table. His heart was beating like crazy and he face was burning. He sat back down and sighed.

_Why do I have to be so awkward? He probably thought I was a weirdo or something._ He thought and looked at his computer. He really wished he wasn't so shy and strange around people. He wanted to talk to people and make more friends, but he just couldn't. Something held him back from being brave.

Alfred watched as the other went to sit down. His eyes stayed on him for a while before he looked back at the reference book. This was he chance to get to know the guy and maybe see more of that cute awkwardness of Arthur. He chuckled and finished was he was doing quickly.

Alfred grabbed the book and walked over to Arthur's table. Arthur was busy working on another paper since he really couldn't do anything without that reference book. He didn't noticed the American sit down in front of him. His eyes scanned the document he was writing, looking for errors or some where he can add more information to. He then heard some cough and he looked up to see Alfred. It made him jump a bit. He really wasn't expecting to see the guy sitting there.

"Y-yes?" He asked. His heart started to speed up again. _No! Don't act like a weirdo. _He told himself.

"I brought the book." Alfred chuckled.

"Oh! R-right. Sorry." Arthur reached over and grabbed the book. His eyes were down, avoiding the other male's bright blue ones.

There was now an awkward silence upon the two. Arthur wondered why Alfred was still here and Alfred wondered what he should say. He didn't know much about the greened eye male in front of him. He knew he was from England and that he major was Creative Writing, but that was all Francis told him. Alfred was an art major and knew nothing about creative writing, so what should he say?

Then his eyes spotted a button on Arthur's book bag. It was a button that had the Tenth Doctor face on it.

_Hell yeah! He likes Doctor Who._ Alfred smiled and then looked back at Arthur.

"I like that button on your book bag. Ten is my favorite." Arthur looked up, shocked to know that Alfred liked Doctor Who. He really was not expecting that.

"Mine too."

"What's your favorite episode?"

"It would...umm...have to be...Ten's regeneration. It was brilliant."

"Really!? It made me angry since I didn't want him to leave! Ha-ha mine is the one with the weeping angels. Those things are creepy cool." Alfred laughed and then smiled. Arthur smiled and hugged the reference book tightly. This wasn't so bad and he started to calm down too.

"Ummm...I uh...have to finish an essay before 12, but...umm...w-we can talk more after I'm done." He said and then realized that it sound a bit strange. He really didn't know Alfred and he might be a burden to him. "THAT is...if you umm..w-want to." He quickly added.

Alfred instantly wanted to say yes, but he tried to calm down and waited to give his response. He couldn't help but squeal inside. Arthur was freaking adorable! He wanted to hug him, but of course that would probably freak him out.

"Sure!"

They sat there in the library talking about Doctor Who, who was their favorite companion, and if they liked River or not; which Alfred was like nah bro Clara and the Doctor all the way. Arthur was still a bit nervous, but he was enjoying the conversation that he was having. He hoped he would be able to talk to Alfred again.

"Hey, I was going to have a Doctor Who Marathon in my room this Saturday if you want to join. It would be like a break from finals and all this stress Ha-ha." Alfred said. Arthur wanted to go, but he was afraid of boring the other male. He wasn't interesting and there really wasn't much for him to talk about. He hasn't done anything cool or exciting.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" He asked as he fidgeted with his thumbs. He could feel his face begin to burn once more.

"Of course! It would be fun to watch it with a fellow Whovian."

Arthur smiled and nodded. This was the first time someone other than Kiku to invite him to their home; it made him happy. He had to tell Kiku this later, otherwise if he finds outs, he is going to kill Arthur for not telling him before.

"Can I see your phone?" Alfred asked.

"Sure...do you need to know the time?" Arthur said and handed him his phone.

"Nope! I'm gonna give you're my number." He grinned and handed the Brit his phone. "Now, send me a text so I can save your number on my phone." Arthur nodded and did as Alfred said.

"Awesome! Well, I gotta go, but see ya later!" Alfred said as he got up and started to head toward the door. Arthur waved bye and looked back as his phone. Alfred's number on the screen and then a notification showed up. It was a text from Alfred. Arthur blinked and opened it. What was on it made his face flush with embarrassment.

_BTW, you look really cute when you blush! ;P_

He couldn't believe how bold Alfred was, but he couldn't help but smile at his phone.


End file.
